Modern Sailor Moon
by Moon Shining
Summary: A simple past, a simple future, but crazy for us! The story of Sailor Moon is well known, but when it comes to life, a simple girl's life is flipped upside down. In this story, she falls in and out of love, gets hurt, finds secrets and becomes stronger!


**Modern Sailor Moon**

**Chapter 1**

_"A Mysterious gang of monsters are tearing apart the world today," the reporter spoke, as a small picture appeared next to his head. "These terrifying creatures seem to be stealing the very essence of our lives, causing many people to be in a long state of comas. Jill's in the city, with a witness of one event."_

_The screen poped over to a tall blonde female holding a mic along with a old man, who's back was hunched very much. "Thanks Derek. Now, Mr. Brown saw one of the monsters attack a group of people. Would you care to explain?" She asked the man, holding the mic to his face._

_"Explain...? Of course," his sore voice croaked. "A monster, 'bout a teen footer, came rushing at people, these little balls of light flyin' into the thing. People started flopping over like flapjacks. It would attack anythin' near it." He took a short breath and rubbed his head. "But, not to fear... There was a group of young ladies to save us!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air._

_"Young ladies? Do explain." Jill asked, wondering who these girls were._

_Mr. Brown nodded. "Aye, they wore short skirts and had short-"_

_"No descriptions of clothes.. Only who they are." Jill interuppted._

_"Fine." He shook his head. "They called themselves 'Soilders'. I really don't know much, 'cept they had magic powers. One had ice bubbles, the other, fire. The final two had lightning and glitter like things. It was pure-"_

_"Magic." Jill finished the sentence for him. "Well, that's it from San Jose."_

_The screen flipped back to a stunned Derek. "Uh... Let's go to a break. See you all in thirty minutes." He smiled softly and the screen went black. _

_Within thirty minutes, they were back on. Derek looked like a mess, his eyes wide open, and his attire messed up. "Thank you all for holding. We got a short interview with the 'Soilders'." He stuttered. The screen switched to four girls, the lighting beeing too dark to see their faces. _

_"Greetings everyone. We are the Sailor Soilders." One of them said. "We are here for two things. One, to destroy all the so called monsters." She spoke._

_"And second, to find our princess." Another one said, her voice softer than the other girls. _

_A soft sigh was heard. "And, if anyone gets in the way of either, or hurts our princess..." The third girl spoke._

_"They won't see the light of day." The final girl spoke. The screen went back to Derek and Jill._

_Jill glupped. "So, what do you think they ment in their short interview? Email us here and we might have some opinions read out loud tommorow night. Now, onto Sean for the weather..."_

**Chapter 2**

A soft buzz filled my ears, gently waking me. But, suddenly, the buzz turned into a blare. The music drilled into my ears as I slowly sat up. My hands touched my eyes, rubbing them softly. When I looked at my alarm, I jumpped. It was almost seven! I jumpped up from my bed and darted out to see no one up. I groaned, turning on my heels. My feet slowly took me to my mothers room. I stared at her. "Moooooommmmmmm! Wakkkkkeeee upppp!" I murmured, gently poking her. Her golden eyes flashed open, painiced and worried. "Did ya forget I had to go in early?" I asked, tilting my head. "And to wake me up...?"

Mom rubbed her eyes. "Ya, sorry. Thanks for waking me. I'll go make you some eggs." She spoke, sitting up slowly.

I smiled and skipped down the hall to my bed room. My life's pretty normal... I'm a normal 15-year old freshman with two siblings. My brother and sister are a pain.. and it's even worse because they are twins. I sometimes wish I never had siblings. My parents are pretty nice, except they work every second of the day. No time for little miss Selene.

My mom's nagging voice awoke me from my thoughts. "I'm coming Mom!" I shout, running into the kitchen.

After a long hour of singing, I left the choir room for a few minutes before class started back up. _Choir pratice is a pain.. waking up to get here early isn't fun!_ I think to myself, as I stare at my feet. Without notice, my head banged onto a pole, then onto the could contrete. "OUCH!" I exclaim, seeing everyone else look at me. I blushed and sat up, sighing. I looked behind me and saw nothing. I didn't trip, I just walked into a pole. Just the normal clumsy me. As I stood, I noticed a small little stylus at my feet. My hand reached down and I picked it up. It was a white colored base, then had a silver cap. It looked just like a mini colored pencil. But, with more examination, I could open it. When opened, it reviled a silver pointer with a small moon trinket on top. When closed, the point her be hidden inside the white base. I stared at it for a few moments, till the bell blasted. I turned on my heels, yawned, put the pointer in my pocket, and headed back into choir.

"SHUT UP!" I exclaimed, glaring at my dark blonde haired friend. I envyed her long and thick dark blonde hair, her blue eyes, and well.. her few inches on me. "Les! I don't have a bump on my head..." I groaned, my hand moving my golden blonde hair over my forehead. She likes to mock me sometimes.

Les smirked at me. "Yes you doo! I have coverup if needed." She spoke, chomping the cheese pizza she had just purchased. "Anyways, did you hear about those girls called 'Soilders?'" She asked.

I shook my head. Where they the girls that where on the news last night...? I think so. "I think," I shrugged.

"Aren't they the _coolest_? Fighting crime probaly gets you to met some hott guyys!" She laughed, her normal hyperness starting to take hold. Then, she began to ramble about her almost-boyfriend and how amazing he was. I shrugged and took the stylus out of my jean's pocket.

_I wonder who dropped this. I guess it was there the whole time.. But I would have saw it. I hope this isn't expensive. It sure looks-_ Suddenly, almost like deja vu, I ran into another pole. Except this pole was harder and warmer. I skidded on the ground, hearing Les freak out. My golden eyes looked up to see a boy, dark jeans, white shirt, and leather jacket standing there. He had silver aviators covering his eyes. But, I could clearly see his hair. It was a dark brown, almost black. It looked wavy and shiny, also soft.

Les helpped me up and shouted, "hey! Aren't ya going to say sorry?"

His lips stayed in a line. "Why should I? She ran into me."

"Ya, but maybe you could have said something!" I exclaim back. "Come on Les, lets go.."

"No way, Selene. I am not leaving till he says sorry." Les stuck her tounge out at me.

"Well, fine. _Sorry Moonie_," he mocked, walking off.

I sighed. "My names Selene! Not Moonie!"

Les glared. "Ooh! What a jerk!" She frowned.

Our other friends, Olive, Anne, and Sali, walked up to us. "Dude, Selene, you just ran into the new hot student, Malik." Olive spoke, smirking. "I've called dibs."

I rolled my eyes. "You called dibs on a jerk, f.y.i." I joked, seeing Olive's green eyes glare at me. "Sorry, sorry!"

"Remember Selene, Olive's serious with guys," Sali laughed, her almost black eyes glittering.

As we finished lunch, a loud scream filled the air. We rushed out to the courtyard to see a very large serpant, light orbs flying into it. I heard about these monsters on the news. They steal the orgin of life from us... or seomthing like that. All I know is that they are bad! People around us began fainting. "Oh-my-gawd, it's a monster!" Anne shouted, her icey blue eyes widdening. Sali's dark skin seemed to grow paleer, along with my already pale skin. Then, it looked at us.

"Runn!" I exclaimed, darting off. Anne and Sali ran off together and Les with Olive. I was alone. The serpant wasn't chasing my friends, luckily. But, it was after me. I kept running, going off campus. Right now, I didn't care. Getting away from this thing was top priority. I kept running around the school, not wanting to stray. Once I got into the football field, I noticed it was catching up to me. Suddenly, my body felt heavy and skidded along the grass. _Perfect Ms. Spazz!_ I scolded, slowly getting up. The serpant had gotten to me, and it started to coil me. I screamed, my body growing numb. I couldn't move.

Right as my body was going to cave in, the serpant froze, like litteraly. Ice was covering it completly. I slid out of the tail and turned around. There were four girls. One wore a blue skirt and had blue boots. Her hair was light blond and her eyes a soft grey blue. her skin was light and creamy. The second girl had wavy dark golden hair. Her eyes were a dark gold as well, and brought out her slightly tanned complexion. She wore a orange skirt and had heels. The third girl had olive skin and dark dark brown hair. She wore glasses over her brown eyes. Her skirt and heels were a bright red. The final girl had short brown hair. Her eyes were a light brown as well, and her skin olive. Her skirt was a shade of green along with her ankle high boots. I stared at their faces for a moment, wondering who they were.

"Well?" The one with the red skirt asked. "Aren't you going to do something?" She asked. Her voice sounded like the girl who spoke last on the news last night.

The Soilder wearing green looked at the other. "Mars, relax. She's just stunned. Mercury, help her out." She spoke. She sounded like the third girl.

"Sure thing, Jupiter." The one in blue spoke, walking up to me. Her voice was the soft second one. She smiled at me. "Come on, you really don't remember... do you..?" She asked.

"Maybe she isn't who we thought..." The girl in orange spoke. "Nothing is telling me she is." She frowned. "Too bad.." Suddenly, I heard a soft cracking noise. The serpant was breaking out. I yelped. "Hurry Mercury! Freeze it!"

Mercury nodded. "Mercury, Ice Bubble, Fre-!" She shouted, the serpants tail knocking her to the ground.

"Mine turn." Mars spoke. "Mars, flame..." She started, her hands drawing a symbol. "Incinerate!" She shouted, the mark flying at the serpant.

I stood up, feeling my right leg burn. I reached in my jean pocket and took out the little stylus I had. It was glowing, and the metal was hot to the touch. I opened it to see the little moon trinket glowing. "Hmm...?" I mumbled, feeling words enter my mind. The serpant began to attack the Soilders one by one. They seemed like they were in real danger. Were they really this bad? I held up the stylus to my lips. "Moon Power, Make-Up!" I shouted, my finger nails glowing a white. I rose the pointer itno the air and suddenly, my clothes vanished.

When I opened my eyes, I heard the girl in orange say... "Sailor Moon."

**Chapter 3**

I looked down and then back to the Soliders and the serpant. Something felt different about me. I looked back down to see my sneakers replaced with knee high pink boots. I noticed my jeans were replaced by a dark blue skirt. Next, my hands were covered in white gloves that stopped at my wrists. I then noticed a pink bow on my chest with a moon pin in the middle. My hand ran over my forehead and I felt a tiara of some sort. "What the...?" I mumbled, looking at the Soliders. They were infront of me now. "Huh?"

They smiled softly. "You finally transform." The girl in red smirked. "I am Sailor Mars, the one in green is Sailor Jupiter." She smiled.

The girl in orange smiled next. "I'm Venus, the girl in blue is Mercury. Glad to see you awoken, Sailor Moon."

I blinked a few times, shook my head, stepped on my foot, nothing changed the scene. "Wait... WHAT?" I shouted, looking at the serpant. "EEP!"

Mercury and Jupiter ran off to fend it off. "Moon, calm down." Venus smiled. "Now, let me see your hand." She spoke. I held out my left hand and she took off the glove. "Drats... She isn't _her_." Venus put the glove back on. "But.. She is the Solider of the Moon." She told Mars.

Mars nodded. "Better than having her missing forever." She spoke, looking over to me. "Time for your job, go on. Destroy it."

I glupped. "Ok... It must have been the undercooked eggs this morning.." I mumbled, rubbing my head. "So.. is this..like real?" I asked. "Well, I know you guys are. But, me? A Solider of the Moon? Yea, right!" I laughed, seeing Mercury and Jupiter fall to the ground.

"You better do something.. or everyone's lifes that serpant took are done for!" Mars shouted, attacking. I held the stylus in my hand, wondering what to do.

This must be one hell of a nightmare. Maybe if I follow along I'll wake up. I looked up and pointed the stylus at the serpant. "Hey! Time for those lifes you took to go back!" I exclaim, feeling my heart beat faster. I could clearly hear my heart beat, almost like a power flow. I rose the stylus into the air and shouted, "Moon Stylus, Shine!" The little moon started to glow and I closed my eyes. When I opened them, the serpant and the Soliders were gone. "What?" I looked around, wondering what happened. I rubbed the top of my head and found two buns on it. My hands ran down the sides of the buns to see my hair. It was really long! Like, down to my upper back! My normal hair length is barly to my shoulders. My legs caved in and I kneeled. "What was that..." I mumbled, hearing a soft heart beat. "And why do I keep hearing-" I stopped, seeing a small stone where the serpant was. Crawling closer, I noticed it was sparkling, and beating. My hand cressed it and I looked at it. It was light green and had a mark of a serpant. My hands began to throb, like a heart. "What is this...?" I mumbled.

"It's called a Akuma no hāto, or Heart of a Demon." A man said. I turned around to see a man dressed in white. "I'm surprised a basic Serpant had one of these.." He mumbled, looking at me. "Hand it over."

"Why?" I asked, standing up. "After all, I defeated it... I think.." I sighed.

The man took a step closer to me. He was much taller than me, and wore a white mask as well. Everything was very white. "Let's see... this isn't business for a girl to be in."

My jaw fell open. "Just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean-HEY!" I shouted, seeing him look away. "Your such a jerk! I'm so keeping this now." I turned on my heels and headed back to the school. I stopped in the hall, seeing people look at me.

"Look... she looks like one of the Soliders.." They whispered. I looked at them and glupped. I was still like this! I rushed off, trying to figure out a way to turn back to normal. I was alone and I took out my stylus.

"Turn me back, pleaseeee.." I whined, the moon glowing. My eyes closed because the light was to bright. When my eyes opened, I felt...normal. I glanced down and noticed my shoes were back, same with my jeans. I smiled and shoved the stylus in my pocket. "Never using that again..." Then, I felt the throbing again. The stone, that's right! I opened my hand and stared at the stone. "What am I going to- hmm?" I took out my buzzing phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Selene! O-M-G! Are you OK? The school just let us all go home cause the monster attack!" Les shouted. I sighed softly.

Olive was next to talk. "Yea, your siblings are looking for ya too... Did that serpant hurt you?"

"No!" I shouted. "Well, I ran.. tripped, but the Soliders saved me!" I told them.

Sali murmured, "you met the Soliders...?"

"Yep!"

Anne answered me next, "where they cool like we think?"

I gulpped. Should I tell them that they weren't as..cool? I bit my lip, looking at the sky. "Mhm...they seem pretty nice."

"Cool!" They exclaimed.

I nodded and said my goodbyes. My feet slowly walked towards the parking lot. There was my brothers car, a dark blue BMW. I slowly opened the back door and slid in. "Hey Mark, Rose." I smiled, seeing them stare at me. "Uh...what's up?" I asked.

"Where where you?" Mark shouted, staring at me. "Mom has been WORRIED!"

Rose nodded, her dark red curls boucing. "Mhm. We tried calling you over ten times." She mumbled.

"Well, sorrryyy. I hid in the wrong spot. The monster was right there, and I'm fine. I'll just have to explain what happened." I spoke, sighing. Mark rolled his eyes and drove off.

A few hours passed and I was in my room. Luckily, no one was there. "Urgh, grounded for a week.. all because I didn't answer my phone..." I mumbled, staring out the window. The moon was bright in the sky, making the star around seem dull and calm. In my hand was the green Heart of a Demon. "I wonder why that guy wanted this." I mumbled, turning around in my hand. "I wonder..." My jaw slowly opened, letting a yawn escape. My eyes closed slowly, gently letting me slip into sleep.

**Chapter 4**

"SELENE!" Anne nudged me softly. My eyes fluttered open to see the television screen blank and the class packing up. "Did you really just fall asleep during the movie?" She asked, packing up her bag.

Les nodded. "Yea, it was _so_ interesting!" She giggled, looking at the door. There stood Malik, I think. He was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, except the white shirt was changed for a dark red. "But, I see something more interesting..."

I rolled my eyes, slowly standing up. "Les, you never change," I spoke, throwing my bag on my back. "Let's-GOO!" I shouted, falling over the chair I just pushed in.

"You ok?" Anne asked, helping me up. Les was on the otherside of me, while Malik was walking to us.

"Yea, I'm-OWW.." I mumbled, standing up. My finger touched my nose and I flinched. "UUgh, I've been tripping so much that my nose burns..."

"Smooth move there, moonie." Malik chuckled. I glared up to see him staring at me. "Looks like Christmas is coming late; how's the north pole, Rudolf?"

I glared at him. "Oh, it's rather nice at this time of year, no cold icicles like you up there." I sneered, walking pass him. "Come on Les and Anne!" I exclaimed, walking out the door.

"Selene, you didn't have to be so mean to him. He was just joking," Anne mumbled.

Sighing, I responded, "he was like that yesterday too... I don't think he was joking." I frowned, stopping. "I gotta run to Math. I'll see you guys after school!" I called, running off. My little trip might cause me to be late. I kept running, hearing my flip-flops smack on the concrete ground. I slowed down once I neared my class. Slowly, my fingers grasped the sliver handle and pulled the door toward me. Inside, the whole class was sitting down, chatting; except for one guy. I don't remember him being in my class before. I slowly took my seat and heard the bell chime. My teacher slowly got up from her chair and smiled at us.

"Hey everybody. We get to welcome a new student. This is Easton from.. where'd you come from again?" Our teacher asked the boy standing in the front.

I took a good look at him and felt my heart beat. He was tall, lightly tanned, and stong. His hair is a medium lenght for guys, and resembled a dark chocolate bar. The hair was pulled into a small pony tail. As for his eyes, they were the most amazing things I've ever seen. A red color they are. Brown, but yet not brown. I could stare into those eyes for hours and be unsure what color they are. I stopped staring and went back to getting my things. "I came from Florida, ma'am." He spoke.

"Ah, right. Selene," she spoke, my head looking at her. "Please tell Easton how the class works and catch him up. Thanks." She faced the whiteboard and began to write. Easton slowly sat into the seat next to me.

"H-Hi.." I mumbled, looking over to him. "I'm Selene.."

Easton smiled. "I can figure. So, where are we in this class? Like I care or not." He chuckled.

My face began to redden. "We are just finishing up our review of radicals. And it sounds you dislike math." I smiled, trying to make myself calm.

"Yea, I hate it. Along with history." Easton leaned back in his chair. "The only class I could ever like is, well, music."

"Really?" I asked, hearing my heart beat even faster. "Me too! I sing in the choir."

Easton glanced over to me. "That's sweet. I play the guitar... but they don't have a class for that so I'm in the stupid band." He chuckled. I didn't even notice that she was teaching our next lesson. Me and Easton just kept talking; I didn't even care that I wasn't learning! Easton is just like me; he moves a lot, love music, hates math and history, loves to travel, and also has a brother and sister! He's like the male version of me. Suddenly, the bell softly rings and everyone darts off. As I pack, I can hear Easton next to me ask, "so, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Hmm? Well, I'm going to hang with my friends for an hour, wanna join?" I asked, seeing a smile grow in his face. "I guess thats a yes!" I smile.

He nodded and walked out with me following. I slowly lead him to my friends. "Les, Anne, Olive, Sali, this is Easton. And Easton, this is Les, Anne, Olive and Sali." I smiled.

They all stared at him for a moment, in awe I guess. "Hey there." Easton smiled.

Then, I noticed some one, Malik. He was walking up to us. "Oh dear god, PLEASE tell me he isn't coming over here..." I mumbled.

"Hey Rudolf, met my cusion didn't ya?" He asked, flicking my nose. I put my hands on it.

My friends exchanged glances, "you too are related?" They asked.

I groaned and suddenly heard a heart beat. I looked around then checked my hand. No, it wasn't me. Slowly, my hand went into my pocket and out came the Heart of a Demon, the stone I got yesterday. Why was it beating like this? I rubbed the stone softly, running ideas into my mind. Maybe the people who owned the Serpant are looking for it. Or, the Soliders are here... Or that guy who wanted this is trying to find it. I sighed softly to see a pair of police men walk up to us.

"Excuse us, the school is closed." The taller one said. Their hats were covering their eyes, so I couldn't see their expressions.

Sali looked at them. "Why?"

The shorter one spoke, "we are investigating a murder here."

"A murder?" We all shouted. "Who?"

"Classified." They both spoke, their voices harsh. "Now, go."

We slowly walked off, Easton and Malik mumbling to each other. My friends began to gossip about how cute they are and other stuff. But, I couldn't help this feeling in my stomach; the feeling that those cops where the cause of the Heart of a Demon's heartbeat. "Hey, I gotta run to my locker, ok? I'll see you guys later." I smiled, running off before they could say anything. First, look for those cops. To my knowledge, no one was killed here. And if someone _was_ the whole school would be in lockdown... I slowly turned the courner to see police clothes on the ground. "Yikes..." I mumbled, running up to them. They were the clothes those cops wore! I stood slowly and walked to the end of the hall, seeing the sun shine into my eyes. My eyes glanced around the fields next to our school, and then they stopped. Two strange _things_ were in the football field. "Odd... isn't that where I killed that Serpant...?" I asked myself.

"Yes, it is." A soft voice said.

"EEP!" I turned around to see a strange key chain on the ground. It looked like a fluffy bunny keychain. "Ok, I'm just imagin-"

"Down here!" The soft voice said. I looked back at the keychain to see the bunny standing upright. "Gosh, I didn't know that you were so... blond, lack of a better term." It said, tapping it's foot. "Well, aren't you going to transform?"

I rubbed my head. "Maybe hitting my nose caused something to go wrong in my mind..." I mumbled, feeling a small kick. "Ouch!"

"Stop ignoring me!" It screamed, kicking me again. "I may be small, but listen to me and transform!"

"Wait... use the stylus thing? NUH-UH." I shook my head, folding my arms. "That was not fun and I could have been seriously hurt."

The bunny kicked me again. "Selene, the Soliders didn't tell you anything...did they?" I shook my head. "Gosh, I'll have a talk with them... But, anywho. You are Sailor Moon, sister to our Princess. We need you so we can 'heal'," it paused, "those demons. The cops you saw are your enemy; they are looking for the Heart of a Demon from the Master Serpant. Now, they'll get a bit pissed to know you have it, so chase them out!"

I rubbed my head and then reached into my pocket. "Well, it's too bad but I lost the- og great.." I mumbled, pulling it out. "I thought I threw you out!"

"It won't leave you, Selene. Now, transform!" The bunny growled.

"_Fiiinnneee_." I sighed, and took off the top of the stylus. "Moon Power, Make-up!" I shouted, feeling my clothes shift into the Solider costume. I opened my eyes and looked back to the keychain. The bunny grew into a normal sized one! "How the?"

The bunny rolled her eyes. "I disguse myself as a keychain when I'm not near a Solider. And, you can call me Nyuszi." She smiled, looking over to the field. "Uh oh.. I think they see it."

I looked down at Nyuszi. "Uhh, but... I have it, and I'm pretty sure it didn't- oh great!" I shouted, seeing the Heart of a Demon around my skirt. "Perfect... EEPS!" I shouted, seeing the things get closer. As they inched to us, I noticed who they were. They appeared like people, but had some parts of an animal. The taller one had yellow and brown skin, along with rounded horns atop his head. The shorter one had a long pink tail and large, round ears atop his head. I noticed the anger in their eyes and slowly began to back up. "Uh... Wait right there! I don't like it that you disguse yourselves as cops just to do evil things! I'm Sailor Moon, and I will punish you!" I shouted, twirling the stylus in my hand. "Hm, that sounds right," I smiled.

"Sailor Moon, ehh?" The shorter one said. "Pleased to meet you, I am Recho and this is Finkodo. Now, please give us back the Serpant's Heart." Recho mumbled, holding out his hand.

I shook my head. "No way!"

"No way...fine then." Finkodo spoke, stomping on the ground. "Shadow Monster Fano awaken!" He shouted, a strange creature appearing behind him. It was a large cat, a _very_ large cat. His fur was like a rainbow of red, and his fangs were long like a elephant's tusks. "Sailor Moon must be destroyed, Fano. Go." Finkodo mumbled, the cat jumping in the space between us.

"WHAT IS THAT?" I asked.

Nyuszi sighed. "It's a demon, duhhhh. He's in the Cat family. Don't you know about the demons?" She asked, the cat lunging to us.

I ran down the hall, screaming, "NO!" My heartbeat was rapid, and it kept growing as the demon kept getting closer to me. "I NEED HELP!" I shouted, seeing Nyuszi gone. "AHHH!" I kept screaming, running in a zig-zag pattern. Sadly, I didn't watch where I was running, I wish I did. My body began to fall and my nose took the hit again. "OUCH!" I cried, slowly getting up. Suddenly, a large paw pushed me into the ground, not letting me get up.

"Fano, kill." Finkodo mumbled. I could hear metal sharpening, it must be his claws! I glupped, my body shivering.

"Oh dear god..." I mumbled, closing my eyes. "This is-"

A soft whine filled my ears and the paw lifted off my back. There stood the man from yesterday! I slowly stood up. "Ahh, White Warrior! Glad to see you again... Not!" Recho growled, the cat backing up.

"Hey, you were from yesterday..." I mumbled, walking over to him.

The White Warrior glared at me and sighed. "This is why I wanted the Heart of a Demon, so you wouldn't plea for your life and let them take it."

"I wasn't going to plea for my life! I was working on it!" I lied, taking out my stylus. "Watch and learn... Moon Stylus!" I shouted, rising the stylus in the air. The tip began to glow brightly. "SHINE!" I exclaimed, seeing the cat glow. Suddenly, it shifted into a normal little kitty. Finkodo and Recho screamed, and soon ran off. "Ha!" I smiled, facing the White Warrior. "Beat that!" I chuckled.

He rolled his eyes, which were covered by a new mask. "Listen, Sailor Moon. I won't be here all the time to save you from puny little demons." He spoke, turning towards the school. "Now, if you want to protect that, do it well." He spoke, walking off.

"What a jerk.." I sighed, seeing Nyuszi hop over to me. "Where'd you go?" I asked, sitting down. "I almost DIED back there!" I told her. "See, I'm not fit to be Sailor-"

"You're more than fit for it, Selene." She smiled, hopping onto my lap. "Come on, I think it's time for a little lesson on our enemies." She spoke, hopping off. "Are you coming?"

I stommped my foot. "No, no, no, NO!" I exclaimed, shaking my head. "I thought I gave you hints, I-don't-want-to-be-Sailor-Moon!" I turned around. "And NO one is going to make me."

Nyuszi sighed. "I knew you were going to say that... Chibi Moon!" She shouted, "come forward pleasee!" I turned around to see a girl. She looked a year younger than me and had short chocolate hair. Her eyes were a dark brown while her skin was softly tanned. She was taller than me and more, strong. "Chibi Moon, this is Selene. I'm sure you reconize her."

"S-Selene's Sailor Moon!" She asked, looking at Nyuszi. "Gosh.." She mumbled, looking at me. "Pleasure to see you again Selene. It's me, Alexis." She spoke, her skin glowing pink. Suddenly, the pink verison of my Solider costume had vanished and turned into a pair of jeans and a tank top. "Remember me?" She asked.

I glupped. Alexis, my friend from two years ago. She was like my little sister sometimes; I hung out with her all the time back then. "A-Alexis?" I asked, looking at Nyuszi. "What the heck!"

Alexis smiled. "Come on, we have a lot to explain."


End file.
